communitybrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Fistful of Paintballs
◄ A Fistful of Paintballs ► Diretor : Joe Russo - Roteirista : Andrew Guest - Exibido : 05 de maio de 2011 - Temporada : Dois Episódio : Vinte e Três Resumo : Uma nova competição de paintball em Greendale começa como um misterioso novo jogador. No entanto, antes do grupo de estudo poder concorrer ao prêmio,eles devem primeiramente lidar com um conflito mais pessoal. '' História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag A End Tag deste episódio é uma prévia do episódio da próxima semana, que continua a história. Curiosidades *Mike retorna neste episódio, sua ultima áparição foi em Comparative Religion. *Neil Gordo menciona que ele e Annie jogaram Dungeons and Dragons juntos recentemente. Mais tarde no episódio, quando o grupo enfrenta Pierce pela primeira vez ,Abed diz: "Você violou a família Duchesne."algo que Pierce fez no episódio de D & D. *Pierce chama Annie de sua favorito; ele tinha afirmado isso no episódio "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking ". *O Reitor Pelton menciona de passagem o prêmio do ano passado, o registro de prioridade , e como ele fez todo mundo para destruir a escola. *O Reitor Pelton é encontrado escondido em seu escritório ao lado do traje da abelha que ele usava em Celebrity Pharmacology 212 . *Jeff está vestindo sua roupa de cowboy de " Introduction to Statistics ". *O grupo de estudo lida com o comportamento de Pierce dos últimos episódios. *Jeff dá um tapinha na Annie na cabeça, um gesto que ele fez antes em Debate 109 e mais tarde descrito pormenor no episódio Geography of Global Conflict da terceira temporada. *A metralhadora usada por Chang em Modern Warfare,aparece nesse episódio. *Quando o grupo de estudo se reúne no Forte Hawthorne para ouvir a proposta de Pierce, eles sentam na mesa de costume como se sentam na sala de estudo, com a ressalva de que Jeff e Pierce trocaram de lugar. Isso mostra que Pierce está no controle, em vez de Jeff, que normalmente está nessa posição. Referências *Annie chama Neil de "Christina Ricci ", quando ele pega uma arma de paintball. *O exército de paintball pode ser ouvido fazendo uma chamada. Um deles diz, ''"Vermelho 5, de pé junto" , uma referência ao sinal de chamada de Luke Skywalker em "Star Wars". *O episódio é filmado no estilo dos westerns de Sergio Leone .Mais especificamente " Por Um Punhado de Dólares " , o primeiro filme da trilogia dos dólares. Homenagens óbvias incluem: **A seqüência de abertura de animação que é feito no estilo do filme "O Bom, o Mau e o Feio" **A música de fundo que é feito no mesmo estilo de Ennio Morricone , que marcou a trilogia dos dólares de Sergio Leone **Roupa de Abed, que é semelhante a que Clint Eastwood usava em " O Homem sem nome " **O fogo que aparece atrás de Abed quando ele atira nos membros do Clube da matemática **O duelo entre Pierce, Annie, Jeff, e O Cavaleiro Negro é muito semelhante ao duelo entre os três personagens principais no final de "O Bom, o Mau eo Feio" . *No final do episódio, o tom muda, e torna-se mais uma homenagem a Star Wars, que se transfere para o próximo episódio. A sequência final com o exército de paintball e o Pistol Patty lembra muito uma cena em "Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança", envolvendo as tropas de assalto e Darth Vader embarcando na nave da Princesa Leia. *Roupa de cowboy de Jeff é semelhante ao usado por John Travolta em " Urban Cowboy ". *Roupa de cowboy amarelo de Troy é como Sheriff Bart de " Blazing Saddles ". *Roupa de Shirley é uma homenagem ao padre Guido Sarducci . *O Cavaleiro Negro chama Annie de "Alergica a Feijão ". Esta é uma referência ao fato de que Sawyer personagem de Josh Holloway,freqüentemente chamamos outros personagens por um apelido em "Lost". *Quando Pierce sai do grupo de estudo, ele grita "Eu estou ganhando!", Uma referência a Charlie Sheen que na época tinha feito essas palavras populares com um discurso infame publicado on-line em reação a sua demissão de "Two and a Half Men ". Galeria Cartas de Introdução de Personagens O episódio introduz cada membro do grupo de estudo, com exceção de Pierce, com um título específico do jogo de cartas. Mais tarde é revelado que as cartas utilizadas para representá-los são as mesmas que eles usaram para votar se Pierce poderia ficar no grupo de estudo. Fotos promocionais 2X23 Promopic1.jpg 2X23 Promopic2.jpg 2X23 Promopic3.jpg 2X23 Promopic4.jpg 2X23 Promopic9.jpg 2X23 Promopic6.jpg 2X23 Promopic7.jpg 2X23 Promopic8.jpg 2X23 Promopic5.jpg 2X23 Promopic10.jpg 2X23 Promopic11.jpg 2X23 Promopic12.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 1.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 2.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 3.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 4.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 5.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 11.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 12.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 14.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 18.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 21.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 23.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 23.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 24.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 25.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 28.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 29.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 30.jpg 2x23 Promotional photo 31.jpg Fotos de Produção e Bastidores Fisful production1.jpg Fistful production2.jpg Fistful production3.jpg Fistful production4.jpg Fistful production5.jpg Fistful production7.jpg Fistful production8.jpg Fistful production10.jpg Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Paintball Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Pierce Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Annie Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Abed Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Britta Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Troy Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Shirley Categoria:Episódios de Duas Partes